


a new years eve with one marinette dupain-cheng

by iceywaterr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Conversations, Bakery, Baking, F/M, Fluff, Food Fight, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceywaterr/pseuds/iceywaterr
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng has accidentally invited her longtime crush Adrien over to her house. Hijinks and baking ensue.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: December 2020 - Advent Calendar





	a new years eve with one marinette dupain-cheng

**Author's Note:**

> happy new years eve everyone!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had a problem. She had **accidentally** invited ADRIEN AGRESTE over to her house for New Years Eve. That was not okay. It was an accident, and she had no idea what happened. She had gotten over the whole stuttering problem, with a few exceptions. 

Enough about that. Right now, she had a problem. Currently, she has been tearing down all the photos and things of the boy in her house, and was **freaking** out. It would only be a few moments before Adrien showed up and-

"Marinette! Your friend is here!" A voice called out from below. Her mother, Sabine Cheng. 

With a shaky breath, Marinette called back down. "Coming mom!" She hurried down the stairs and was met with a body crashing against hers. Adrien- 

"Marinette!" The blonde-haired boy smiled down at her. Gosh that smile- 

"U-uh Adrien hi! You're here! I-Happy New Years Eve!" Marinette stammered. 

"Same to you, Marinette." 

"Why don't you guys help us make some cookies!" Marinette's mom called out from the kitchen. 

"Y-yeah! Let's go do that-" The blue-haired girl stuttered out, before promptly tripping over her feet. She felt an arm grab hers, and felt it pulling her up. 

"O-oh thank you." 

"You're welcome!" 

They both walked over towards the kitchen, where Marinette's mom was there, smiling and gesturing them to come over to her. They compiled and strode over.

"Marinette knows how to make these, so just follow her!" 

Adrien nodded and looked over at Marinette, smiling. She smiled back and hurried towards the kitchen. She brought out the flour and other ingredients before feeling something being thrown at her. She turned around to find Adrien holding flour and smirking.

"Oh no you didn't Sunshine Boy!" Marinette screamed. She grabbed flour as well, and threw it at the boy. It was a mess of flour and yelling until Marinette's mom came into the room. 

The middle-aged woman dropped whatever she was holding and laughed. 

"You kids! It's so messy!" 

Adrien and Marinette blushed, and apologized.

They started to work on getting the flour off of the counters, while Marinette was beginning to ramble. 

"So Alya was like 'why don't you just give the present to him?' but of course I couldn't since he lives in this huge place and-" 

"Wait." Adrien interrupted. "Who's 'he?'"

"Uh.." Marinette trailed off, turning her gaze towards the pile of flour she had.

"We're friends right? Who is he?" The model said.

 _This is your chance, Marinette. Tell him._ The little voice in the back of her head nagged. 

"Uh- well, it's you.." Marinette muttered. "I was planning on getting a gift for you- because I- uh I like you?" 

Adrien froze from where he stood. 

_Great..._ _He doesn't like me back._

"O-oh well I was actually planning to get something for you too!" He pulled out a box, wrapped firmly with a bow. 

"T-Thank you!" Marinette opened the box and found a gift card, for $100. 

"I didn't really know what to get you, but I figured you could use some money! I-I mean you're not poor and I-uh return your feelings..?" 

They heard a shout. "JUST KISS ALREADY!" 

"Well milady, we should give the people what they want right?" 

"I guess we should."

They kissed and fireworks exploded.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i havent had any motivation to write lately, and this challenge was fun! please ignore how bad this was and how it makes no sense-   
> please comment! it gives me motivation!
> 
> join the discord server!
> 
> [Miraculous Fanworks Server!](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)


End file.
